Early detection of cancer is important to providing the best care and best possible outcome to cancer patients. As such, methods of cancer screening have been developed and are regularly practiced by physicians. Some methods of cancer screening involve the use of medical imaging to determine whether a person has or is developing cancer. In the case of breast cancer, a mammography machine is used to take images of a woman's breasts. Mammogram images are generally analyzed by physicians who determine whether or not cancer exists in patients. However, such analysis may be incorrect as a result of human error, thus resulting in a false positive (incorrectly identifying cancer when it does not exist) or false negative (failing to identify cancer when it exists) diagnosis. Computer applications may be used to help mitigate the chance of human error. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present invention have been contemplated.